


Nothing Is Good Or Bad (But Thinking Makes It So)

by Newt_gotcrnk3d



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hyperfixations, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations, Techno has adhd, The Globe Theatre, it’s literally the best place bro, slight stimming (repeated phrases), this is kinda bad but fluffy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newt_gotcrnk3d/pseuds/Newt_gotcrnk3d
Summary: School trips were the bane of his existence. The hot depressing feeling of crowds, staring down at his every move. But maybe this one thing makes it all right. This one feeling that’s all his to keep to himself. Pushing against his heart to cool the burning fire of his anxiety.OrTechno finds a new hyperfixation pogchamp(Edited and beta read by Xyrophobicc)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 21





	Nothing Is Good Or Bad (But Thinking Makes It So)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xyrophobicc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyrophobicc/gifts).



> Aaaaaaa techno ADHD fic POGGGGG 
> 
> But like follow me in Twitter: @mx.meese  
> And follow me on twitch: https://twitch.tv/mxmeese (I stream a lot besties)

Technoblade’s moral compass was slowly deteriorating. The urge to reach out and throttle the boy in front of him growing stronger by the minute. Every second the bus rattled on, he felt his anger growing relentlessly.

Technoblade hated buses. The droning noise of singing from the backseat and the sharp smell of abandoned sandwiches thrown at his feet. And not to mention the sticky heat of the broken air conditioning.

He felt Tommy reach over and grab his hair again.  _ What a child.  _ He shoved his earbuds further into his ears, the classical music thumping harshly against his eardrum as he sighed. 

Technoblade hated school trips, but at the same time he loved them. Finally being free from the constraints of his school tie and workload, surrounded by people having careless fun, and  _ facts.  _ Every museum the school went to, techno insisted on reading every information panel, much to the frustration of his friends.

But techno wasn’t excited about this trip. Shakespeare is just so  _ bland _ . And the thought of being surrounded by crowds of people in the cramped space of the Globe terrified him. The idea of so many eyes watching him as he moves, staring him down and judging every action he took. He hated it.   
  


And yet, he couldn’t look away as the theatre stood before him. The thatching on the roof drawing his eye to the glorious years of history. Signposts on every wall retelling the years of blood, sweat and tears forged into the stage.

As they all finally stumbled off of the bus, Techno got a good look at the building. The gentle grays of the walls, slightly bumpy from years of repairs and the brown straw of the roof. The energy felt alive.  _ Techno  _ felt alive.

He stared in awe at the building, his eyes sparkling with a new energy he hadn’t felt in a while. He knew he was pathetic, liking Shakespeare, but somehow that made it better. The wonder and amazement he felt from a building alone was all his. No one else shared this special moment with him, and for once he felt at peace.

The museum was so much better. Lines upon lines of Shakespeare written across the walls. Books, costumes and set all timelessly placed within glass cabinets. He could feel the buzz of the actors. He could feel the pure joy radiating from the audience.

His eyes caught a quote. No more normal than the rest but somehow drawing him in with the simplistic beauty of the phrase. The way the words formed in his brain so perfectly, making so much sense like a puzzle he just solved. 

_ Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar: but never doubt I love. _

Hamlet has always held a place in techno’s heart- as much as he loathed Shakespeare while in school, and as much as he longed to end the tiring nights filled with essays about tension, he couldn’t bring himself to hate Shakespeare’s writing. He saw it like a puzzle. A beautiful symphony of words that he just had to make sense of. He had to solve the equation and whenever he did he felt elated. He had something no one else had and that was understanding. He knew Shakespeare’s intentions and no one else had that privilege.

The chaos that swelled in Techno’s mind was instantly calmed by words. A beautiful melody of words. And he sighed. 

Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs. 

I love thee with a love that shall not die, till the sun grows cold and the stars grow old. 

William Shakespeare 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t send this to any of the content creators involved. This is purely for entertainment and relatability. I don’t see many fics that explain hyperfixations in detail and so I wrote one (or at least how it feels to me) 
> 
> If I find this reposted anywhere, I will not hesitate to get it taken down.


End file.
